Sighing
by LittleWolfBlood
Summary: Bruce can hold in a lot of emotions and pain, that is until it becomes too much. Bruce finally snaps and begins to give up on his dreams for his future. Maybe Tony can help. TonyxBruce


Bruce sighed for the hundredth time this afternoon. His eyes, which should be reading the thin sentences of his favorite book, was staring off into space. He just couldn't stay focused for the life of him today. To say he was out of it would be the understatement of the year, and would probably receive a award because of it if it were possible. Bruce was resting in the living room of Stark Tower, or now would be known as the Avenger's Tower. The day started out normal like any other except that a rush of realization was cloaking him with depression. Bruce was use to this, keeping it to himself where he could control it much like his anger. But today, he kinda snapped. Before anyone else had gotten up he walked over to his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He had slept horribly last night and it showed with the dark bags under his eyes. He reached up and touched the mirror, disgusted and horrified at what he saw. Bruce had dreams of being a scientist and helping people. Now he would be lucky if he got the military of his back. That was his new dream.

Bruce watched how his eyes blinked heavily and his frown hung low. He was a fragment of his once proud self now. He clenched his hands together and threw himself on the floor, crying. Bruce cried, muffling his yells with his fist so no one could be disturbed by him. He wanted to leave this life and try again, to press the restart button on his life. If only he could. After a hour in his bathroom Bruce finally had calmed down to where he was just sniffling with dried tears staining his whole face. For a moment, a flash of his dream of a happy family with a nice house came to mind. His depression grew worse. He would never have that picket-white fence with that perfect soul mate to share the rest of their lives with, having a kid or two to take care of.

Now he was all alone. Clint and Natasha were gone on a mission and wouldn't be back for at least another week. Steve was still trying to catch up with the new generation, the poor guy, and went to the library to study up on our history as much as he could. Thor hasn't been back since Loki's attack months ago and wasn't expecting him back unless Earth was threatened again. That just left Tony. Bruce sighed, again, and finally gave up on the book and placed it on the table in front of him. Tony was the best friend he could ever ask for. Tony was generous to give him anything he wanted as long as it made him happy. Bruce was forever thankful for that. All he would have to deal with was his obnoxious personality, and even that wasn't as bad as everyone would think it would be. Yeah, Tony was wild and reckless but that made him all the more fun to talk to and share a drink with.

Tony was the only person that would be able to put a smile on his face, even without his presence. Bruce got up from his seat and went over to the kitchen to make himself coffee and grab a snack. As he was pouring the water he heard footsteps coming up behind him, already knowing who it was. "Hey, Tony."

Tony stopped in his tracks before continuing again. "Damn, nothing gets past you huh." Bruce let himself smile a little and turned on the coffee machine.

"Nope. You want some coffee? I'm making some right now." Bruce turned to see the most famous man standing right behind him. The usual cocky smirk wasn't all the way there today and his bright, brown eyes that Bruce happened to really like seemed worried. "Everything okay?"

Tony took a glance at the machine behind Bruce before facing him again with a shrug of his shoulders. "I was about to ask you that. And yes, I would love some coffee." Bruce stiffened but made sure to not let Tony see that. He simply ignored him and turned toward the pantry to pull out the bowl of fruit.

He walked out with a apple in his hand and grapes in the other. Bruce set them on the table, feeling Tony watching his every move. He was very uncomfortable with it but chose to let it go since this was Tony and he trusted him. There was a short moment of uncomfortable silence before the coffee machine went off. Tony spun on his heel and began to pour the coffee into two mugs. He handed one to Bruce and leaned over the counter. "Thanks Tony." He shrugged and smirked.

"So...are you okay?" Bruce held the rim of the mug to his lips, looking at Tony before taking a sip.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Tony shrugged again and took a swig of his coffee like it was his hard drinks. Must've been a force of habit.

Bruce watched out of the corner of his eye, Tony was analyzing Bruce and trying to be suttle about it. Needless to say it was getting on his nerves. "I'm okay." There was another pause of silence that seemed to go on forever to Bruce. His fingers tapped against his upper arm as he took another sip of his coffee. Tony slowly got up, as if sudden movement would unleash the Hulk instantly. He walked around and placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder, comfortably. "I know I'm not the best guy to ask for advice. But I am a good listener." Bruce cocked his head to look at Tony. "If you ever want to talk about anything, come find me. I won't bite, too much." His last sentence came out as a chuckle, making Bruce feel a bit warmer on the inside.

"Thanks Tony." Bruce turned, expecting the conversation to be over and took another drink of his coffee. Tony leaned closer and placed a feather-like kiss to his temple before walking away. Bruce was dumbfounded and stared at the empty space in front of him for the longest time. He never expected Tony to show that kind of affection to anyone, especially after his falling out with Pepper. No one really knew why they broke it off and no one dared to ask.

Bruce looked down at his mug and placed it on the counter before taking a bite of his apple. His other hand reached up and gently brushed over the spot where Tony kissed him. He was almost afraid that the warmth that it left behind would fade away if he touched it. Bruce finished his apple and grabbed the bowl of grapes before going to find Tony. He was going to take him up on his offer and hopefully see if he could get Tony talking too.

Tony was sitting behind his computer, typing away when Bruce found him. Tony seemed engrossed with his work that Bruce was afraid of bothering him so he began to turn around. "Wait right there mister! You aren't going nowhere!" Bruce smiled and sighed before facing Tony. Tony was holding up a finger, pointing it directly at Bruce. "You want to talk. Have a seat."

Bruce stepped over and made himself comfortable on his couch, placing the bowl of grapes to his side. Tony strode over and jumped on the couch on the other side of the bowl. Bruce kept his eyes on his lap and sighed, unsure of how or where he should start. He waited a second before taking a deep breath a faced Tony. "I don't know what to say..." His voice trailed off, leaving some of his emotions behind.

"Well...say what you want to say. I won't interrupt." Bruce nodded, knowing that Tony was being serious.

His hand reached up to take his glasses off so he could rub his sore eyes, sighing once again. "I-...I have been doing this a lot lately." He stopped, feeling himself get more brave. "Today has not been kind to me. The realization of my future and how uncontrolled I feel over it kinda kit me hard." Bruce reached over to take a grape in his mouth. Tony doing the same. "I'm not sure what you dream of your future. Since you already have everything you could ever want. But I had this vision that is kinda...old-school." He took another grape. "I wanted to have a decent house and help people for a living. To have that perfect half and take care of children of my own." Bruce slightly tilted his head over to Tony. "My future is now set in stone. To be alone. To never have that house with those kids and...that perfect other half. I know I sound pathetic but..."

Bruce's voice trailed off when he began to feel his emotion getting the best of him. His eyes closed and he reached over to take another grape when he felt Tony softly grab him. "You're wrong, I don't have everything I want." Bruce opened his eyes and looked over to Tony with confusion within his brow. Tony moved closer, taking the bowl and setting it on the ground. His grip never leaving Bruce. "I have a idiotic dream that's...worse than yours. Not that yours is but you get what I'm saying." Bruce did and smiled.

"I talked. Do you have something you would like to say? Maybe about Pepper?" Tony hung his head and released Bruce. He started to regret asking until Tony chuckled.

"You're right. I do need to talk." He smiled warmly at Bruce, making his stomach do a few flips. "I was close to her, more so than any other woman that I had ever been around. She was a close friend, someone I could always trust. I love her for that." He paused and leaned back in his seat. "We could not give each other what the other needed ultimately."

Bruce was confused and moved in his seat so he could face Tony better. "What do you mean?" Tony chuckled and placed his hand over his heart, covering most of his Arc Reactor.

"I fell in love with someone else, and so did she." Bruce was stunned and blinked a few times. Tony openly admitted that he was in love. That was a first for Bruce. He stayed quiet and let Tony continue but after some time he realized that Tony wasn't going to talk anymore.

"So...who is the lucky girl?" Bruce's heart gave a slight pull of pain while asking that question. Yeah, he really wanted to know but at the same time he really didn't want to know.

Tony chuckled and moved in his seat so he was mirroring Bruce. "That's the thing that kinda got Pepper and I...to part ways. See, it wasn't a girl that caught my attention."

Bruce narrowed his eyes on Tony before reaching up and placing the back of his hand against his forehead. "Well...you don't have a high fever, that's a good sigh."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, very funny." Bruce thought it was. "I'm serious. He's is kind, a little shy, loves to help out, very cute." Bruce's heart began to break more and more as Tony read off the list.

"It sounds like...Steve you're talking about." Tony jumped in his seat and made a disgusted sound.

"Steve?! Are you shitting me?!" Bruce raised a eyebrow and watched as Tony shook his head like he had something bad flash in his eyes. "No...okay, just no. It's not Steve, but you are close."

Bruce felt relieved that it wasn't Steve but who else could it really be? Thor probably wasn't even a option and Clint was a jackass to Tony, but in a brotherly way. And there was no way in hell or back that Tony had a thing for Nick Fury. Bruce shivered at the thought. "Well...who is it? I promise I won't tell."

Tony rubbed his face and turned to Bruce, fear glistening in his eyes. "What do you think of me?"

Bruce was stunned by the question and began to scratch his head. "Well, you are the closest person I have as a friend. You're nice to me and take great care of me." Bruce wanted to tell him how he though about how beautiful his eyes were or how Tony's smile could make his heart melt in seconds.

Bruce closed his mouth and looked at Tony in the eyes. Realization had come over him, making his heart rush in his chest and his palms sweat. Had Tony been talking about him? Tony smirked and Bruce turned into putty. He leaned forward and placed his warm hand against his cheek. "Bruce, I care a lot about you. I can't give you that perfect dream with the house and the kids...and a wife but, I can give you what you need."

Bruce swallowed, his emotions started to get out of control. "I never said I wanted a wife." Bruce didn't know why that would be the first thing he would say after everything that Tony had said to him but it seemed to be enough. Tony smiled widely, relieving the small bit of tension that was settled between them.

"Good, I never wanted a wife anyways." Bruce relaxed and watched as Tony moved closer and pulled Bruce closer. Bruce's hands reached up and gripped his shirt. His eyes watch Tony's until a pair of warm lips settled over his own. Bruce's eyes closed and his head tilted to the side while his arms moved up to wrap around Tony's neck.

Tony moaned and wrapped his arms around Bruce's waist tightly, not planning on letting Bruce go any time soon. Their lips moved together in perfect motion, kissing and tasting each other for the first time. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they pulled away for air. Tony cupped Bruce's face and touched their foreheads together. "Tony."

Bruce was at a loss for words which made Tony smiled widely. "Bruce, I love you. I don't care about the other guy, he doesn't scare me. I care about you, the amazing scientist and very close friend of mine." Bruce smiled weakly at him and closed his eyes, feeling those damn tears coming out again. He moved so he could nuzzle into Tony's neck. "This better be the last time I see you cry. I die a little inside every time I do."

Bruce took a breath of air before he spoke up. "How did you?"

"JARVIS told me about this morning. I got really worried about you." Tony softly rubbed circles on Bruce's back, trying to sooth him. "I wasn't going to push until I knew for sure you were ready to talk. You keep a lot to yourself, which is okay, but if it gets to be too much you will loose control like thing morning. Please talk to me Bruce. I care far too much to ever see that again."

Bruce nodded in the crook of Tony's neck and curled up into his lap. Tony was right, he couldn't give him his future that he always dreamed, but he could give something better. Himself, and that's exactly what Tony had offered to Bruce. "Tony. Thank you, I'll talk more." Tony rested his head on top of Bruce's and began to rock them both on the couch. "I love you too."

Tony held Bruce a little tighter to him and placed another kiss to his temple. They remained like that for the next few hours until JARVIS told them that Steve came back and was asking about dinner. Bruce and Tony both chuckled and walked out of the lab, hand in hand, with the bowl of grapes forgotten on the floor.

* * *

**Hello, I just wanted to write a little something for Bruce and Tony. I really like this paring and got bored so I quickly wrote this down. Hope you enjoyed it, leave a comment or not. Don't really care. Later!~**


End file.
